A Winter Lunacy
by ABelladonnaInBloom
Summary: On one cold December evening, Christmas break has left the castle deserted and McGonagall wanders the library in search of a good book. When she unexpectedly runs into Hooch between the stacks, she finds something very different to keep her warm.


Minerva strode through the stacks in search of a book. Nothing lit the castle this evening besides the silvery moon rays bouncing off the snow. It was Christmas break and all but an unfortunate few were miles away, leaving the castle hushed and peaceful. Minerva felt so free in her Christmas spirit that she hadn't even bothered to plait her hair when she left her chambers this evening. It hung loose, a mane of auburn streaked with silvery gray. Under the twinkling moonlight, it gave the impression of a softly smoldering flame.

Humming some carol she heard that day, she let her fingers drift absently over the spine of each dusty tomb. She picked up the book she sought and paused to look out the window onto the idyllic scene below.

"Good evening Minerva," a voice said from behind her. Minerva started and spun around to see Rolanda Hooch standing before her.

"Oh, Rolanda, you started me. I was sure I'd be the only one roaming the library at this hour," she said embarrassed at having whipped around as if to face a ghoul.

"Terribly sorry to have given you a fright," Hooch said strolling closer. "I heard the noise and thought it must be a student out of bed." Hooch's eyes twinkled at Minerva as if she had indeed found her out past curfew and up to no good.

"So, what does bring you out so late tonight," Minerva asked, trying to regain some of her lost dignity.

"I found that this full moon just won't let me get a wink of sleep," she said, glancing out the window. "I went on a search for something to keep me busy tonight." Hooch gestured with a tattered book and smiled.

"101 Uses For Dittany: Healing Potions That Don't Fail," Minerva read aloud. "I had no idea you were so interested in healing draughts," she said. Really, she knew very little of her colleague off of the Quidditch pitch.

As if reading her mind, Hooch said, "I can do more than fly a broom you know, Minerva."

Minerva was about to stutter some apologies about not meaning to offend, but she saw that Hooch was smirking at her teasingly and she relaxed. "I've no doubt that you can," she said with a responding smirk. Minerva realized how suggestive this sounded the moment it was out of her mouth, but she wasn't sure that she minded at all. Hooch let the moment hang for a second, flirtation swirling in the air like a spell about to fire.

Hooch took a breath and continued casually, "Any healing draught you can have ready in a pinch can come in handy when you're flying. I've always made it my business to be fair with potions."

"Of course," Minerva said. The conversation had turned idle enough but there was something unspoken between them that they both could sense. Maybe it was the full moon dancing across her face, but there was an electricity behind Hooch's sharp eyes. They sparkled in the night like two glittering pieces of amber. Hooch's look was steady and intense. It was an appraising sort of look, a look that seemed to probe inside and take stock of whatever it surveyed. Minerva was utterly unaccustomed to being regarded this way. Most people found her so intimidating that they shrunk beneath her own sharp gaze. To be on the receiving end was oddly unnerving.

"Are you always such a night owl, or do you have something special bringing you out into the darkness tonight?" Hooch asked.

"Same as you I suppose, just looking for something to keep me busy on a cold winter's night," Minerva answered with a steady smile, but soon found that she couldn't hold Hooch's gaze without a slight blush coming to her cheeks. She lowered her eyes feeling her heart pound against her chest like a prisoner fighting to escape. This brief moment of flushed shyness was all the confirmation Hooch needed to assure her that the interest was mutual. She slid so close to Minerva that their emanating heat mingled in the air.

"Books are lovely companions and all, but they can leave one a little cold on a December night such as this," Hooch said softly. "I wonder if you have any other ideas…" she cocked her eyebrow suggestively.

Minerva inhaled sharply but her gaze would not falter this time. "Maybe a few…" she nearly whispered, feeling a devious gleam veil her face.

"I'd love for you to tell me about them," Hooch said in a tone that was barely audible. Her face hovered so close to Minerva's that she could feel her hot breath on her face. She waited, demanding that Minerva make the first move.

Minerva felt she could restrain herself no longer and she lunged forward, grasping Hooch's face and pulling her down until their lips met. Their kisses were fervent and fierce as they pressed their bodies to each other.

Hooch pushed Minerva against the bookshelf behind her and let her mouth trail down her neck. Minerva grasped at Hooch's arms, relishing in the solid feel of her muscular form. Hooch undid Minerva's robe and slid a hand between her legs. Over the thin nightdress, Hooch's fingers began to slide in circles between her lips. Minerva's mouth hung open in ecstasy, accidentally letting out a tiny moan that reverberated off of the high, empty ceilings.

"Wait," she said, regaining her sense of reality. "Someone could catch us."

Hooch smiled, "Well that's all part of the fun isn't it?" she said with a wink.

"No," Minerva said pushing closer to Hooch to whisper slowly in her ear. "I want you in my bed. I want to see your naked body entwined in mine."

Hooch breathed heavily, ensnared by the picture Minerva had conjured in her mind. "You make an excellent point," she said and the two women stole off for the teacher's quarters. They practically ran through the corridors as if they were the school children out after hours instead of the teachers.

Minerva feared the change of location might break the mood, but the reality was quite the opposite. Once ensconced in the candlelit room, there was not a moment's time lost before they were ripping each other's nightclothes off and throwing them to the floor.

The brisk air of the drafty castle bit at their skin, raising tiny goosebumps along each of their arms. The chill coolness surrounding them only made the renewed warmth of the other's skin seem all the more scalding in comparison as they pressed into each other to pick up where they left off.

Hooch kissed down Minerva's body, allowing her to catch a glimpse of their two forms entwined in the mirror. The shivering firelight danced over Hooch's supple muscles in a dazzlingly golden hue. Their figures meshed together in a haze of glowing pink flesh. The sight spurred Minerva further, "I want you," she whispered.

"There's no need to want, darling. You have me," said Hooch silkily. Hooch's yellow eyes met her own and Minerva felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrust onto the bed behind her with Hooch's body pressed between her straddling thighs. She panted with anticipation. Hooch renewed her kisses over Minerva's collarbone and down her soft, rosy breasts. Her fingers took their time renewing their place, trailing over Minerva's stomach and hips in tantalizing strokes and circles.

When they once again found their place between her thighs, it was with a lightning quick shock that made Minerva let out a deep moan. One glance into Hooch's devious eyes told her that was quite the intended reaction. As Minerva began to warm up, Hooch slid two fingers inside of her. Minerva found that Hooch's fingers were just as unrelenting as her gaze. She was a bit of a show-off, slackening the pressure or changing direction only to return full-force just to make Minerva let out an involuntary moan or gasp. Minerva's hips rocked with an ancient rhythm, matching Hooch's fervent thrusting. Minerva bucked wildly against her lover until it felt as if time had stopped. She felt paralyzed by a sudden, shocking wave of pleasure rushing over her and she collapsed panting on the bed.

Hooch lay beside her, staring with a self-satisfied smugness at her own handiwork. Minerva eyed Hooch's reposing body hungrily. Hooch's nipples were small, pert, and a creamy shade of brown. They looked as if each breast had been topped with a sugared almond, and their taste promised to be just as sweet. Minerva was suddenly filled with the strongest desire to knock Hooch on her back and see this haughty woman beneath her, that smug confidence turned to uncontrolled longing. Minerva reached over to kiss Hooch, pulling her face towards her own. Just as Hooch was mostly on top of her, Minerva thrust her thigh, and pushed her lover onto her back, straddling her proudly.

Minerva held her down fiercely as she kissed her, as one might hold a stray cat that had just been captured. Hooch wriggled in Minerva's embrace, but she held to her fast, pinning her to the bed her hips. Minerva cocked her eyebrows and bit her lip saucily as she stroked the delicate wrist that was held like a vice over their heads. Realizing that struggle was fruitless, Hooch let out a throaty laugh and relaxed into Minerva's arms.

As Minerva's lips worked down Hooch's body, she kept her eyes cocked upward, watching every reaction. With every brush of a lip against the tanned skin of her breasts, Hooch melted into the sheets beneath her. Minerva trailed her tongue slowly down Hooch's stomach and nestled between her thighs, never taking her eyes off of Hooch's face as she caressed her. Hooch's body tensed and trembled beneath Minerva's touch. Her eyelids fluttered as if trying to stay open but eventually succumbed to the darkness. Her brow furrowed and her mouth hung open slightly in wordless pleasure.

Minerva took her like a performance: each gesture, each flick of the tongue chosen carefully for reaction, relishing in the sight of this body stretched out in surrender, passions laid bare before her. Minerva paused and pulled her head up with a wicked grin on her face. Hooch's eyes opened to see why she had stopped. "I have an idea," Minerva said mysteriously.

She retrieved her wand and a taper candle from the bedside table. Hooch's observed these enigmatic actions with hesitant curiosity. With a flick of her wand, Minerva demonstrated her excellent transfiguration skills by turning the candle into a seamless dark purple dildo. Hooch laughed exuberantly at this marvelous use of magic. "What do you say?" Minerva asked with a grin.

Hooch pulled her closer, loving Minerva's bold enthusiasm. "Take me," she whispered huskily.

Minerva strapped the dildo to her and gently slid the shaft inside. Hooch gasped roughly as it found its place and Minerva began to thrust her hips forward hard and slow. She could feel Hooch's barely existent fingernails digging into her back as their hips rose and fell as if to the beating of their own personal drum.

Minerva slid one hand between them, pressing her thumb into Hooch's clit in firm strokes. The extra sensation was all that Hooch needed to begin to truly unravel. Her hips bucked erratically, struggling to keep pace as pleasure began to overtake her and her hold on reality loosened. With a stifled scream, her body convulsed beneath Minerva's and collapsed. Minerva slowed her movements incrementally, bringing her down little by little before pulling out entirely and laying down with her own sense of smug pride.

The silence of the castle was only broken by their heavy breathing and the rustle of the sheets beneath them. They looked at each other in the silence and immediately broke into a fit of laughter. With a few stifled giggles, they curled up into each other, pulling the blankets around them for a long winter's night.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
